


Doctor Who: The normal pleasure

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Conversations, Different Sex Positions, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Marriage Proposal, Neighbours, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: After several months just neighbors and friends, Clara tries to get closer to him by a trick, which of course works.But is it really possible that an affair creates a relationship?





	1. Chapter 1 - The "Help" of the neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again to a new short story from me.
> 
> Of course, I would also like to point out that this will be a lot about sex, just in case it's not for you.
> 
> Otherwise, I wish as always a lot of fun reading.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: The normal pleasure

Chapter 1 - The "Help" of the neighbour

Since he moved into the house next door a few months ago, she felt attracted to him. Where others in their age would rather think that he was old and therefore 'disgusted', it was not so with her.

No, she thought he was very handsome. The silver - gray hair seemed a bit confused, the blue, depending on the light influence sometimes gray or green eyes and of course this deep, Scottish voice, whose accent comes through just when he spoke with passion about something. All that was what attracted him.

Ghosts, if she just thought what it would feel like to have him closer to her, then she was already wet. The only problem was that, even if they got along well, he would never do anything with her. So of course she had to resort to a ruse.

She pulled an old dress out of the closet, the zipper did not close properly (why did she still have this part?) And held it up.  
Yes, that could work. After all, he would hardly be able to refuse her help, would he?

He quickly wrote a message, he was there within a few minutes. They had exchanged their replacement keys for each other in case something should happen.

„Clara, where are you?“, He shouted through the house.  
„In the bedroom!“

When he entered it shortly, he could not believe how beautiful she was. But the big age difference of about 28 years kept him from approaching her the way he had been thinking for months. She was sure she did not devour a mummy like him.

„I intend to go out a little tonight. Could you please help me?“  
„Going out? What do you mean by going out?“  
Clara turned to him with a grin and he swallowed. Ghosts, this dress should be banned, who knows how many men and women would turn around after that.

The problem was that it did not bother him that she was bi - sexual, but that he was damned jealous of all those out there who were fortunate enough to have her, and if only for one night.

„The zipper does not close properly. Unfortunately, you have to work hard. That's why I need your help.“

He stepped closer and swallowed. He had been able to hold himself back all those months, but if he took any action, that would be the reason to end their friendship. She would certainly see him as an old pervert, but no more than the nice, friendly neighbor next door.

Clara grinned as she noticed the uncertainty he carried with him. That would be pretty fun at any rate.

„Come on, Doctor“, she called him by his nickname, „it's not like I've planned something bad.“

Only that she once again sent him a pang of pain through his body as he reproached himself at home all the while for having lost his feelings to such a young, beautiful woman. And that could hardly go well.

He came closer, but kept a certain distance and then started to work on the zipper. The thing was really not upset. What the hell was that?

„Clara, how can you still own this thing? That belongs in the collection of used clothes.“

She turned around, dropped the dress and pulled his head down to her.  
„I did not mean to go to any parties today“, she whispered softly before taking her mouth.

That's what he wanted all the time. Since he moved in, he wanted her, but as you know, so some, in part totally meaningless arguments, stopped him.

„But why did you ask me to come over to you, Clara?“  
„Oh, you stupid man“, she grinned as she opened the belt on his pants with one hand, „I want you. Will for months, you finally realize how much I want to be fucked by you.“

He felt his throat dry. She wanted him! This girl, who could have anyone and everyone out there, wanted him?

How could he believe this?

Ghosts, he was so keen on her. His cock twitched in his pants and longed to be touched by her.

„So you really want it?“  
„More than anything else. And since I had no sex for months, I'm also more than ready for it.“

He grinned now, leaning forward and picking up one of her nipples, said eagerly. Clara moaned as he bit into it lightly.

„Months, I've been waiting months to do this“, he said softly, „months after, to press that hot body to me.“

He slid one of his hands down and touched her where she wished most. A grin slipped over his face and a kind of fire flashed in his eyes.

„So wet, for me? That's good, that's very good. Then I know that I can do this without any problems.“

He thrust two fingers into her and made her scream, but he did so with a kiss. She gasped as he struck more and more firmly, sliding his thumb over her clit at the same time.

During that time, she stripped off his remaining clothes, which were somehow spread on the floor and put her hands on his chest. He was the man she had longed for all these years. The man with whom she wanted to spend many, many years. Not only because of the sex, but with everything that belonged to it.

„I would like to know how you taste“, he dropped to his knees after removing his hand and licked his lips once.

The Doctor spread her legs a little before leaning forward slightly and, in a first, light attempt, drawing his tongue over her middle.

„Oh, that's good, that's very good, but it really would not be fair that only you get your pleasure“, he said, pulling her to the bed and then positioning her so that they found themselves in the 69 variant again. 

„That's damn hot“, she managed before her tongue slid easily over his hard cock. He took a deep breath.

„It's a bit bigger than any I've had, but it'll be fine“, she said before taking it deep into her mouth. The Doctor groaned softly before he started sucking on her clit. Hard, wild. He plunged his tongue deep inside her, drank the liquid as if he needed it daily, and at the same time thrust it into her mouth as she sucked him hard and took her hand, rubbing his shaft.

It had been a long time since he had given himself to this pleasure, much less could he remember ever having experienced it that way.

Clara suddenly moved away, slid down, then slowly lowered himself onto him.  
„He feels so great in me“, she groaned, „for the rest of my life I just want to be fucked by that cock.“  
„I would like to leave it to you, but I think it would not be such a good idea.“  
„Pity, then the school toilets might be really interesting.“

She started sticking hard on him, riding him like crazy.  
„Why just take a part“, she finally gasped, „if I can have the whole package.“

He put his hands on her hips and squeezed her so hard that he was completely inside her.

„Oh, Clara, you have no idea how much I wanted you. All the time, I longed for you. I did not want anything more than this.“

With that he threw her on her back, put her feet on his shoulders and started a hard rhythm. He fucked her wildly more and more wildly.

„That's so hot, I love how tight your pussy is around my cock. You're so horny to fuck that I would love to keep going.“

His movements increased, his breathing became heavier as he suddenly paused for a few seconds and then spilled into her. She could feel the warmth of his seed inside her and sighed woollyly.

He pulled himself close and put his arms around her waist.  
„Do not you want to go over there again?“  
„Do not know that I'm in a hurry“, he grinned, „but if you really want to get rid of me, I'll go, of course.“

Instead of doing so, she hugged him closer.  
„You do not think that I let you go that way now? You can forget that.“

That's exactly what he wanted to hear. And even if she had sent him away, he certainly would not let her go after this "experience". On the contrary, there was still so much that went through his head and it was not all about sex.

At some point both had fallen asleep.

He woke up first, but he never needed much sleep, which helped him a lot this time. He glanced at the young woman, who continued to sleep soundly and deeply, which made him smile. He thought of the previous evening and how she had lured him to him. Actually, he should be angry, but how could he after the last evening.

Besides, it was not that she hurt him.

OK, if he just keeps staring at her then that will not be enough to surprise her with a breakfast.

In which. They were not with him and as Clara once told him, she was really bad when it came to cooking. What he himself was convinced.

And yet he loved her, even though she was about 28 years younger, but who cares when both are grown up?

„The bed was suddenly cold“, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him.  
„You always slept in it all alone. So what is different about it now?“  
„The very fact that you are here now. We should think about how we do it, since you live next door.“

The Doctor frowned, thinking about it. Since both had a house, they had to decide at some point, in which they finally wanted to move. But hopefully there will be enough time until then.

„I really wanted to surprise you with a breakfast“, he admitted, causing her to laugh.  
„That's very nice of you, but you do not have to do that.“  
He smiled, „If I let you do it, all I'll do is poison it again.“  
„Hey, I just told you I can not cook. It would be a little crazy if I can not even manage a breakfast.“  
„If you can call it that“, he teased.

She thrust her arm into his ribs, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.  
„Let's stay in bed all day today and only leave it when it's absolutely necessary“, he told her before kissing again. Clara moved slightly away from him and grinned.  
„You're lucky it's Sunday.“  
„Oh, then you would have only had to report sick.“  
„Sure, I'm going to turn the sounds that I make during sex into a cough so the neighbors do not get suspicious.“

He picked her up and set her down on the kitchen counter.  
„I'd love to see you moan coughing“, he grinned widely before pulling her close. Well, the coughing did not really work, but the rest went better. The fact that the disc wobbled did not need to mention how wild it was between them.

His cock drove again very hard and fast in her. Clara clung to his shoulders and returned his movements by pushing her hips. She did not expect that he would be so wild. And that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted a partner who gave her the best sex of her life. And hopefully he would be willing to try some positions as well.

„Gosh, what's been up with you over all these years?“, She asked him a few minutes later as they sat at the table.  
„A lot, but it's gotten worse since I saw you for the first time. I guess it'll be some time before I get rid of everything.“

Clara grinned. Oh yes, you would come up with so much.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wet Pleasure

Chapter 2 - Wet Pleasure

He heard the shower when he came home in the evening. Clara had to be there shortly before him. Whereby, thought the doctor, she could actually have gone to her, but that would not have been so good.

With her naked body right in his mind's eye, he started undressing on the way to the big bathroom and finally entered the shower behind her. He decided on a little game. His hands rested lightly on her hips and he leaned forward.

„Do you have any idea what I'm doing with those just using my shower?“  
„You have the water bill paid?“  
„That would be a really good idea, but no, that was not the answer I wanted to hear.“

He put one of his hands on her breasts and pinched them tightly. His breath was hot on her ear as he asked her once more what he was up to.

„Fucking me would be a reward rather than a punishment.“  
„I never said it must be a punishment“, he picked up his penis and rubbed the tip against her. Clara groaned at the light contact and propped her hands on the tiles as the water ran over them.

„Oh, Clara, you have no idea how much I wanted it all day. My cock is so longing for you.“

„Do not talk“, she said as he entered her. He drew in a sharp breath as he was finally deep inside her. No matter how many times he had done it, it was always like he was doing it the first time.

„Oh, that's so good, again and again. Clara, why the hell did not we do it all before?“

His hard knocks kept them from saying anything. The only thing that got their vocal cords right at that moment was a steady „yes, yes.“

The Doctor pressed her even closer to him and then fucked her really hard. His penis went so deep into her that she felt he could tear her apart. And she loved it. She loved the fact that she finally found someone who gave her all of this.

„Clara, I'm about to cum, are you able to come with me?“  
„Yes I am. But alone your cock in me can already reach the orgasm that I so badly need.“

That was what he wanted to hear, because now he let himself sink to the bottom of the shower so that she could sit on it. But instead of letting her do the movements, he held her down and fucked her from below. Clara only gasped, completely touched by all the senses.

They really came at the same time and he finally hugged them tight for a kiss.  
„I love you“, he said softly against her lips. So quiet that he hoped she had not heard. But she did.

„Had not expected these words so quickly, but I love you too, Doctor.“  
„You're not just saying that because you do not want to lose the guy who gives you the wild sex without argument?“  
„Good, you've seen through me“, she grinned against his lips, „otherwise I would have had to sleep through.“

He got out of the shower and pulled her with him. Clara laughed as he whirled her around himself.  
„I do not think that happens very often when you are naked. Lucky your bathroom is so big.“  
„Oh, even if it were tiny, I could still whirl you around, as small as you are.“  
She slapped his hand against his chest, but he put his own on it and grinned at her. His eyes were completely absorbed in her and she could see in his eyes all the love he brought her to her.

So it was not just a simple affair, it evolved into more. Sure, the sex was breathtaking, but that alone was no reason for her to be with someone. And even though she had already told him that she loved him, she felt that she could fall in love with him even more. Maybe more than anyone else before.

„Do we want to spend the day inside or would you like to take a walk in the woods?“

„What are you planning?“, She asked him with a certain undertone. He raised his hands and looked at her innocently. As if he was up to something that would embarrass her. Although, was this possible with her? He had to ask her someday.

„Well, we'll spend the day out in the fresh air“, he agreed, but his grin scared her a bit. He only had that grin when he was planning something. But it was not like she was not looking forward to it. On the contrary, she was well aware that he would still surprise her today.

„Should I take anything with me?“  
„Just your body and something to drink.“  
„Mm, I'll barely manage that with the drinks, but this will be a bit difficult with my body, you know, that I often forget it.“

He smirked slightly as he leaned toward her.  
„Then I'll take him with me and if anyone asks, I'll just say I found you somehow.“  
„Well, that sounds a bit weird, Doctor. Where do you want me to have the "found"?“

He did not answer, but moved away from her again. Then he asked her to hurry, otherwise the forest might have disappeared.

Clara only shook her head and then sent him out of the room, whereupon he muttered something about it, as if he had not already seen her naked several times. But who tried to arrive against Clara Oswald, who was on the losing side anyway.

About twelve minutes later, he had no idea what was happening to him. She stood in front of him and he wondered if she did it to annoy him or because she wanted to provoke him when others turned to her. He hoped that each of them would understand that she was no longer available.

When they were on their way to the nearby forest an hour later, there were really some who asked his girlfriend for her number. And ... should anyone be surprised that it was only young guys, in some cases even teenagers.

„Hey, little one!?“, one of them called after her, half her age. Of course, one could argue now that it would not be different because of the age difference between them, but it was quite a difference when both are grown up.

„Well, see a real tail?"  
„Listen, kid, she's with my girlfriend. If you like older women, that's up to you, but it would be better if you do not just take them away from others.“  
„Shut up, you dead corpse, I do not let anyone dictate who I fuck. As if you had more than me on it!“

The Doctor just shrugged, took her hand and just walked away with her. The teenager and his friends, if they ever were, stayed alone.

„Thanks“, Clara shook herself, „that people always think that just because you're young, of course, younger ones too. Mhm, did I ever tell you that I've always favored older men? Although I had some of my age in the past, that was only to reassure my father.“

„Your father is not living your life, Clara. You live it and I can not say how lucky I am to be a part of it.“

He kissed her, then stopped when he thought he heard footsteps behind him. However, after listening for a few seconds, he dismissed it as a fancy.

„It's not far to the forest“, he said. She just rolled her eyes. As if she herself did not know where he wanted to go.

A few days ago he had told her so casually that he would like to take her in the water, but the bathtub in his apartment would not be suitable for it.

And who knew everything well, he could already imagine what he had planned to do with the excursion into the forest. She just did not expect him to really do it.

„Here we are“, they actually stopped in front of a lake, „nobody ever comes here, although he is actually very close to the edge of the forest. Well, we now have this place for ourselves.“

He picked her up and carried her to a rock that jutted out of the water to drop her off. Then he suddenly started to open her shirt, but took her time.  
„Do not worry, Clara, nobody, except the animals, will see this here.“  
„I'm not worried, I'm just surprised that you can read minds. How did you know that I really wanted to do something like that?“  
„I did not know, but you once mentioned that you want to try a lot, so I thought this would be something for you.“

During the conversation, he had taken off her shirt completely and now opened her bra, which he finally pushed down. He then leaned in and rubbed her breasts with both hands as they fell into a breathtaking kiss.

„Do you want to suck my cock?“  
Clara licked her lips. To have his member in her mouth was always something she loved, especially when he was not so small. He quickly got rid of his own clothes and now stood naked in front of her while she was still wearing her pants and underwear.

But that too was done quickly. Her gaze went to his half-stiff penis and she knew he was intentionally holding back, as he loved it when she made him completely hard by her mouth and tongue movements.

It was not long before she knelt in front of him and slowly circled her tongue around the top. She just knew how to annoy him. But when she could finally take him completely in, she had no words for it.

His hand was on the back of her head and he could not even tell in all the world and the universe how much he enjoyed sucking his cock.

„Can you take him more into your mouth?“

She just grinned and shortly thereafter she put her hands on his bottom to press him firmly on him. He understood what she wanted and moved at the same time to their movements, but before he could dissolve in her, she suddenly released him.

„I want you to fuck me in the lake, back there.“

Never before had he been so fast and although the water was cold, he did not want to give it up. So they stood a little later in the cool wet, where only her upper body protruded. The lower part was hidden in the water.

Clara clung to the small rock as the doctor started into her. Due to the water, it felt different than usual and at first he had some difficulties, but then he got better and wilder. They both loved wild sex, so why hold back?

„Oh, Clara, I hope you know how much I love you. I love the fact that you are with me, I love it, if I can, and if only for a little while, press your body to me and I love that we complement each other so well. Do you know what I would like to do with you?“

She asked him not to tell her, just to surprise her with it. He laughed briefly as he held her tightly. Clara closed her eyes woolly.

„Ghosts, I just love it when you have my cock in you“, he whispered next to her ear, „so horny to fuck that all my senses could disappear.“

And with that he got out and rammed into her so hard that she screamed loudly over the lake, so that even the birds in the trees flew off.

But he did not care that the only thing he wanted was to finally get his salvation and give her hers.

„Oh, my Clara“, he managed with difficulty before he started shaking and finally collapsed on top of her. His breath was heavy as she felt the remains of his warmth in her body.

„That was... I would not have expected that from you.“  
„Sorry, next time I'll be less tough.“

She turned to him and put her arms around his neck, leaning over.

„At some point I'll fuck you in a way that you may have unconsciously dreamed of.“

His reaction was a single tremor.


	3. Chapter 3 - How different you can feel surprises

Chapter 3 - How different you can feel surprises

She had not seen anything from him in a few days, but she had heard it. He put something in his house and she hoped that was not the reason she had to visit him in jail someday.

Well, she had not told her family about her new relationship yet, but that's really good when her boyfriend is in prison.

Well, she did not want to worry about it anymore. Besides, she confided to him that he would never harm others. The question was only; what was he doing all the time, and why could not she even go over to him?

The drilling and hammering finally stopped and Clara eased herself into the chair. Hopefully he will come to her soon, because three long days without him were really too much.

Oh, ghosts, she really and truly was in love with him. Well, they already said it, but she never expected that it could be so painful without being him.

„Clara?“  
„In the living room.“

She jumped up immediately when she heard her name and as he entered the room, she immediately threw herself around his neck, kissed him hard and pressed against him.

„What do you think about not paying attention to me for days?!“  
The Doctor only grinned, placing a hand on her chest at the same time.  
„Well, I have a surprise for you and I hope you will like it. Oh yes, three days without you left me in a state where I want to fuck you all night and all day.“

She shuddered.

„Then finally bring me over to you.“  
„Good“, he grinned, lifting her so that she put her legs around his waist and she could feel his stiff body through his pants.

As quickly as possible he brought her to his bedroom, but instead of putting her down on the bed, he let her sink into a chair.

„Clara, I hope you trust me, otherwise this would not work here. I'll fix you to this chair right away, for your own safety, so you do not fall off. Now take off your clothes, it does not matter with clothes.“

Curious about what he was up to, she was naked within seconds. He licked his lips in anticipation.

„Okay, now sit down on the chair, please. Do not worry, I will not hurt you, you'll see why.“

She did so and he attached her arms and legs to rubber straps that were not too tight. Luckily she was able to put her feet down on the floor ... until suddenly the chair moved upwards and was then stopped. Of course she did not know how, but he had managed to fix a chair to the wall so that it could be moved up and down?

„Do you understand now why I had to fix you?“  
She nodded and looked down. His face was right in front of her middle and she wondered what it would feel like to be licked from this perspective.

Damn, she was already wet by the thought of his tongue and his lips.

And he seemed to notice, because the next moment he was already laying his lips on it. He started sucking immediately, twirling his tongue around her clit and then dropping it into her. She put both hands, which she was still free to move, on his head and pressed it to himself.

He now put a finger in her and moved this easily in and out. His tongue was still busy licking her mad.  
„Oh, Clara, you just have the best flavor I could want.“  
„Doctor, I... I want to be fucked by your cock while I'm sitting in this chair. I want to feel how he drives hard into me.“

The Doctor got up, grinned, and then dropped the chair to the height where his hard cock was. He took it in his hand and pushed it against her door. With this new position, it would be something unexpected as he slowly entered her.

„Oh, that feels so cool, I feel like you're even closer to my cock in this position.“

She asked him not to speak but just to do it. The fact that despite the attachment her legs could still be moved, he had of course spread a little to get better access.

The Doctor leaned forward and put his lips to hers, but it was not a rough kiss, but one of tenderness.

„I love you, my Impossible Girl, and I want to try as much as possible with you. This, as well as the sex in the lake are only two things of it.“

So much for "not talking".

„What?“, She panted, „is that what you're up to?“

He grinned now, leaning over to her and whispering, „Tonight I want to be fucked by you in the ass. That's what you meant that afternoon by the lake, was not it?“

Clara nodded. Yeah, that's exactly what she meant by that, she just did not expect him to bring it up so quickly.

The Doctor pressed himself so deeply into her that she felt he wanted to stay in her forever.

„So, will you do it?“  
„Yes, I will, I will fuck you tonight.“

Suddenly he took out and rammed her so hard that she felt he wanted to catapult her to the next level. The fact that she was still sitting in this chair, a few feet above the ground, made the whole thing even more exciting. In addition, where he now took his fingers and stroked them to the shocks.

Clara finally came with a loud scream and he broke away shortly after shaking in her.  
After a few minutes, he opened the "restraints" on her arms and legs and helped her down. Still taken by the huge orgasm, she literally clung to him, otherwise she would lose her balance.

„Uff, I do not think I'll recover so quickly.“  
„You have to but“, he grinned, „after all, you still have to get something for tonight.“

She explained that she already had such a thing, but he just shook his head and decided that it should be something that was supposed to be fun for both of them. Whispering in her ear, he said what he had in mind.

„I did not know that such a thing existed at all?“  
„Oh yes, the young people...“  
„Hey, you will not have known everything at that age. You still will not be today.“

They were now sitting on the bed and he simply held her close. Clara had her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. There were no words for how much she enjoyed this. First, this wild, hot sex and now just the fact that they sat here and held each other.

The Doctor pressed his lips to her temple, whispering how much he loved her and that he did not intend to let her go again.

„I love you too and I do not mean to just disappear like that. Doctor, I'm here, right? Right? I did not just move away just because we were so stupid for months, almost a year, to go one step further.“

She sat down on his lap and he put his hands on her bottom as they fell into another kiss. This time, there would be no direct sex, but the very light stroking of his fingers was enough to bring them to another release. Clara laid her head on his shoulder and shivered as she was driven away again. And he really had not done much to touch her gently.

„Wow, you really have it.“  
„Thanks for the praise, but you should not praise the day before the evening. Let's go and look for the right utensil.“  
„You want to be there?“  
„Hey, I'll be the one to receive it, so I can decide what we're going to do with it.“

Clara could only grin. He surprised her again and again.

However, when they left his home, they found themselves facing Dave Oswald, who looked at them with horrified eyes.

„Dad? What are you doing here?“  
„I wanted to visit you. Clara, who is that?“  
„He is my friend.“  
„You mean, hopefully, as a good friend.“  
His daughter shook his head and told him they were together.

„Clara, how is that supposed to work. He is too old for you.“  
„I do not care. I love him.“

Dave let out a breath. He simply did not want to believe what was going on in front of his eyes. When she told him that if he had been there for a long time, she would have heard her, the doctor stepped forward and explained that his bedroom was soundproofed and that no sound would come from outside.

„I really can not believe that all this really should be.“  
„Dad, believe me, he would not hurt me. He was even afraid to reveal it to me because he thought I thought he was an old pervert.“

Dave sighed now, his gaze fixed on the man about his own age.  
„A question? Do you love her?“  
„More than anything else. I would die if she were no longer with me. And that's what I mean, as it said.“  
„It's just that ... Clara was getting younger, her age, friends. So why now someone who is so much older?“  
„Because I only had all the friends because it was expected of me. No one asked me what I wanted or whether I was unhappy to say every time that I could not be with him or her because I just did not feel anything.“

Clara suddenly collapsed in the arms of her friend. It was good to talk about the soul all the time, but she was also afraid that this relationship would break, because everyone could try to convince her that it was wrong.

„If you really want to be with my daughter, then you will marry her.“  
„What?!“

Minutes, felt hours, passed, until Clara asked her father if he really meant what he had said.  
„I do.“  
„Listen, I'd like to marry Clara someday, but when that happens should be our decision.“

Clara smiled. Knowing that he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her made millions of butterflies dance in her belly.

„Dad, whatever you think about it, I beg you to accept it. That or I will end the contact.“  
„So you really want to threaten me?“  
„No, but if it's the only way to be with Basil, then I prefer that variation.“

Suddenly she found herself in a tight hug again. Her father tapped Basil on the shoulder and asked him to take good care of his daughter. Of course, both were confused, what that all meant at all.

„If I can be sure that my daughter is doing well, then I will not wish for her to be hurt again. Please take good care of her.“

The Doctor nodded as Dave left.

„That was something“, he breathed out. „Did you really intend to never see him again?“  
„Yes, to be with you, I would do anything, even break the bridges to my family. Even if it would be difficult for me.“

He put his hands on her hips and leaned forward so that his forehead touched hers.  
„I think we really have a relationship now.“

He picked her up and held her over her so she could look down on him. Clara laughed. She did not know that they had previously been in a non - relationship.

„Please let me down again“, she asked him, but he did not.  
„Maybe I want to keep you that way forever.“  
„That would not be such a good idea. Also, we should be on our way to the city before the shops close.“

He grinned now, put her back on the floor and suggested that they meet again in ten minutes.

And really, ten minutes later they were on their way to the city center and after 30 minutes they had entered one of these certain shops. The Doctor (he really preferred his nickname) immediately drew Clara to what they wanted.

„Clara!“, He shouted, „I think this would be fitting.“  
„Are you still feeling well? The thing is flashing yes.“  
He laughed and hung it back.  
„Just wanted to annoy you. However, I think that I have really found something that we both like.“

He pulled something out from behind his back and when Clara saw it, she immediately wanted to pull him into a corner and try it out. Unfortunately, he did not want to try it until tonight.

He took her hand and put it on it. It vibrated and she questioned him. He assured her that, of course, they did not need to use this little extra, but it was still nice to know about it.

On the way to the cash register, they brought the rest. There, he paid for everything, he thought at least, because Clara had previously secretly taken his purse from his pocket and just once 20 pounds done. After all, it would be used by both of them, it would be wrong if only one of them would pay.

Since it was still a few hours until the evening and they were both quite heavy, they decided to eat somewhere. As she had already mentioned several times, she was really not very good at cooking. What she liked was baking, except for Soufflé, she just did not want to.

They entered a simple but very welcoming restaurant.

Immediately someone came up to them and asked if they wanted something to drink.  
„For me please a fruit spritzer“, Clara asked.  
„And the same for your father?“  
„Well, guess, you have to invite your dad here. Listen, she's my girlfriend and if you have something...“  
„Of course not. Incidentally, I'm Ianto and what do you think, what I already had to hear everything. So, for both of you, a fruit spritzer?“

Both nodded. Ianto left with a slight bow.

„What's the name of this restaurant?“  
„If I read correctly, Vortex Manipulator.“  
„Who calls a restaurant like that?“  
„I guess the one who opened it. Ah, that's where our drinks come from.“

Ianto turned off the glasses and Clara asked him why such a name really was. He did not know it himself, because Jack did not want to reveal anything about it.

„I only help here every now and then. We do not have enough staff at the moment, but we still try to keep things going.“

They nodded, gave up their further requests and spent almost two hours here before it was time to get back. The funny thing was that they had completely forgotten what they had with them. Some of the other guests would have dropped their eyes out of the caves, if that was not the case.

Finally home again, he immediately pulled her close as soon as the door was closed. Since his bedroom was sound-proofed, they would be back with him in that case.

„I missed you.“  
„You realize that we've been together since this morning?“  
„Nevertheless, I missed you. Do you want to do something else or can I take you straight to my bedroom?“  
„You can hardly wait.“  
„Run around for hours, constantly begging for your attention.“

She put a hand on his pants. He took a deep breath as she squeezed harder.  
„I should have done that on the way, but I had to be content to hold on to your arm because otherwise you would tip over.“

He had thrown her onto the bed faster than ever before. Clara laughed and stretched out his hands for him, which he grabbed with his and then let himself be drawn to her.


	4. Chapter 4 - The New Experience of the Known

Chapter 4 - The New Experience of the Known

„I love you, you do not know how much.“  
„Certainly not more than I do.“  
„Clara, I never thought of marrying one day, and when I reached 50, I left all that behind. Who wants to be with such an old man?“

She laughed, then turned both to sit on top of him, putting her hands on his chest, which was still covered in tiny holes by his shirt.

„Well, now you have me. And believe me, I'm not the only one in the world whose tastes are different than the general public expects.“

Ghosts, how much he loved them, could not even be put into words. Taking her to heart, she fell into a kiss that would accompany her for a long time to come.

„And you are really ready to do it?“  
„Yes I am. I guess I've always had that desire, but suppressed it. Would you please get it.“

She grabbed the bag that lay beside them and pulled out the contents. The lubricant put her first to the side, she wanted to get acquainted with the more than unusual dildo for the time being. It was designed to give both at the same time pleasure. In the middle was the strapping, which could be put on the hips, but in this case, the woman had to introduce it first.

Of course you could also take the part off, in case you were "alone" or just wanted to give pleasure to both, but here they were still two. And they wanted to do it as a couple.

In other words, there were different possibilities.

„And you are really ready for it?“, She wanted to know as a precaution again. He nodded, stood up again and was naked shortly thereafter. But doing this in a warm winter coat would not have been so good.  
Clara licked her lips, more unconsciously, as she saw his stiff member in front of him. As she had once mentioned (or maybe even several times), he was taller than anyone else before.

She dropped to her knees, slipped to him, then slid her tongue over it. Very easy to annoy him. He even asked not to do it, because this time he did not want to come this way.

„Good, then lie down on the bed and bend your legs. Do not worry, I know what I'm doing.“

„I'm aware of that, that's why I trust you and have also expressed this wish.“

Clara smiled, took the dildo in her hand and introduced the one end in itself. Then she tied him around her hips and finally took the lubricant to prepare her friend. When this was done, she also let the other end slip into him.

Never would both have thought in the past to experience this.

„All good?“  
„Yes, just a little strange. If you could start now, please.“  
She pulled his hips to him and began with slight movements for the time being. Feeling how she was satisfied at the same time by the artificial penis like him, did not come up to the original, but only the knowledge that both could fuck at the same time, was quite hot.

„Clara, finally fuck me right and stop with this stupid cuddle.“

That's what she wanted to hear. Immediately she started a hard rhythm, made him gasp more and more and could not believe what she was experiencing here. Here was her boyfriend, splinter-naked, over 50, where everyone thought he was the perfect gentleman and had a dildo in his ass while his girlfriend was fucking him. Oh yes, life is not always what the outside world dictates.

Since her hands were shaking and she did not have the strength, he reached for his penis and rubbed it up and down.

„So... nah“, she gasped and just before both could get their release, he had pulled her to him and involved in a deep kiss.  
When they both finally came screaming loudly, it felt like the whole universe hugged them. Breathing heavily, she fell on top of him as he opened the buckles to the Strap-One as quickly as possible and finally threw them away after they both had gone.

But who now thought that this was enough for the night, who was wrong. Even though he could not say where all this energy came from, but alone with her naked body in front of him, it made him hard again within a few minutes. Actually, he would have thought that this was reserved only for the youth, but this taught him a better one.

He leaned forward, letting his tongue glide over her nipple.  
„Do you know what your father asked me to do again?“  
„That you should marry me.“  
„Right“, he suddenly pulled something out from under the pillow, and a moment later she saw a ring on her left hand.  
„Decide for yourself, from which point you want to be engaged, but as long as you wear the ring, this alone would make me happy.“

Her eyes were fixed on his eyes, which looked at her with longing, love and desire. She wondered why she deserved it.

„Thank you.“  
„Not for that, Mrs. Oswald. And before you ask, Smith is just too ordinary.“

She put her hand on his cheeks: „As long as I can be with you, everything is fine. And thank you, that you respect my wish. Although, Peter Basil John Oswald would have something. And imagine the glances when they learn that you... Ah, what will that be?“

He had rammed his cock hard down from below during these words, but now held her tightly against him. Clara clung to his shoulders as she moved or at least tried. But he kept holding her and grinning.

„Doctor“, her voice faltered, „let me come.“  
„Oh no. You will stay in that position for the next hour, and neither you nor I will somehow come.“  
„This is torture.“  
„Oh, you love that“, he grinned broadly.

Of course she did. But after half an hour he suddenly started to tremble slightly.  
„Well, we can not take it anymore.“  
„Pretty naughty, right?“, She grinned, but that was really too much. The one hour was really nasty when he finally let go and she began to move on him.

That was better, much better. And both could not help but wish that it would remain forever, or at least for a long time.

Finally, after only a few minutes, they both came, holding each other and breathing heavily. He kissed with everything he could give her.

„That was a bit too much.“  
„It was you who wanted to test it out for an hour and could not even do it halfway“, she teased.  
„What do you expect from an old man like me?“  
„Does not guarantee that he really drives me crazy. And I mean that in a good way. But now I could handle something to eat.“

He agreed with this idea and together they went to his kitchen.

There she finally looked in the fridge and soon decided.

„Is everything alright?“, She asked him as he just stood there and just could not take his eyes off her.  
„It just feels so natural when you're here, and I do not mean just that room. Why do not you just move in with me?“  
„No, I will not move in with you. Not in this house, anyway.“  
„What... What do you mean?“  
„I want us to look for a new home, one that only belongs to both of us. One that nobody has ever inhabited before.“  
„You know what? This is a great idea and we can look for free land later.“

And they did it. Of course, they would look at a few on the ground, but hopefully it would not take forever for them to find something suitable.

After five visits, they found the right one for the sixth time and, without talking about it, they were ready to live here.

„Clara, we finally found our new home!“, He exclaimed happily and could not be happier. Clara also laughed and somehow felt liberated.

„Did you notice that a lake belongs to the property?“  
„That fits very well“, he grinned, „of course I will also attach the chair structure again.“  
„I hope so?“

The Doctor looked around and then grinned widely. A whole place just for you both. What more could he wish for?

„Construction will start next month, if that's okay.“  
„Certainly, the sooner the better. My stepmother is going to be pretty angry when she finds out I'm dating a guy older than my dad.“

Now he opened his eyes  
„One moment. I'm older than him?“  
„About two years.“  
„Good, that feels weird.“  
„You are not going to finish this, are you?“  
„No, I have not“, he pulled her to him with these words and put his chin on her head, „I love you too much than I would ever let you go. It's just a little weird that I'm older. Imagine, our children will have a younger grandpa.“

Clara had to laugh as she imagined, but then slowly the other words he had said came through to her.  
„Are you serious?“  
„Yes, I want to start a family with you. The timing is not important, but I would still wish it to happen before I turn 60.“

She did not intend to start a family yet, and yet she did. Actually, she really wanted to wait a bit, but now that she finally found someone she wanted to be with for years, she thought differently about it.

„Can we have some more time for ourselves?“  
„Sure, we're still five years old and I do not want to share you so fast.“

She hugged him and he just smiled. Normally he did not like it, but with Clara it was different. Besides, when they sleep together, he had to hug her (or he wanted it). And besides, he had her in the past... oh, what did he even think about it.

„Do we have to go back soon?“, She asked him, „or can we take a look at our new property?“  
„We would like to stay a little longer. But what exactly did you want to watch?“

She grinned cheekily and her gaze turned towards the forest.  
„Naughty thing“, he growled as he pressed her close, „you can be really glad I'm so keen on you.“  
„I was hoping for that, but it's not said that I really wanted to do that in the woods.“

He frowned in confusion, but when he looked straight into her eyes she suddenly disappeared. Instead, he felt a slight draft as she pulled his cock out of his pants.

„Clara, can not you be serious?“

But, she did, when she suddenly put it in her mouth. Here, where her new property was, but still someone could come over every now and then.

But just as she sucked on him, her tongue up and down, he did not care if someone caught her.

He put a hand on her head and just held him tight as she increased her movements and made him moan even more.

„Oh, Clara, you're really driving me crazy.“  
„That was also my intention“, she grinned and then narrowed even at his length. He drew in a hissing breath and finally escaped into her mouth, injecting one charge after another into her throat.

The problem (though maybe it was not a problem at all) is that once he's around, he can not stop so fast.

So he grabbed her, threw her on his back and ran with her into the nearby forest, dropping her there in front of one of the numerous trees and reaching under her skirt, which went to her knees.

„Ah, my girl does not wear anything under it? I like that.“

He sat down against the trunk of the tree, with his eyes, and pulled her close so that she was in front of his face. Without warning, he also started immediately.

He took her clit between his teeth and licked it wildly with his tongue over it. But that was just the prelude, because he loved nothing more than to feel it on himself.  
So he interrupted his action and changed her position so that she finally sat up and with her back to him. He himself sat down straight now and puckered her neck lightly as she alternately lowered herself onto him and left.

„Ngn, Doctor, please...“  
„Please what? Unfortunately, I am unable to read your thoughts.“  
„You know exactly what I want. So, fuck me right.“

He loved that, too, when she gave up control. Thus, he threw her away, so that she landed on her back in the middle of the forest floor and was shortly thereafter immersed in her again.

„Scream for me, my Impossible Girl, nobody can hear you here except the animals. And they will not care.“

She did it. Maybe the wind carried her voice far, but she did not care. Who cares if there was someone perhaps a few miles away who he could hear? Clara does not guarantee.

After several minutes of salvation that they both have never experienced before, they simply held on and tried to bring their lungs to normal levels.

„Clara, look, the stars are now above us!“, He exclaimed happily and she could not help but follow his gaze.

And it was true, here were the stars to see millions.

Somehow romantic and cheesy at the same time, but what interested such trifles when you're in love?

And who cares if you fall asleep at some point and wake up in the open air with back pain the next morning?

The Doctor grimaced as something felt in his back and found himself sleeping on a pinecone. And since he was naked, of course, this came out much better.

„Clara“, he shook her shoulder, „it's time to get up.“

She mumbled something before her eyes slowly opened. Then she blinked and finally asked him where they were.

„We did not really spend the whole night here, did we?“  
„Yes, we do. And I was lying on a pine cone all night.“  
Now fully awake, she grinned and said that she had slept very well.  
„Which is no wonder, if you've been lying on my chest for all those hours, which probably put me on top of that damn pine cone.“

Clara now jumped up and pulled him away, joking that he was in urgent need of hospitalization and needed emergency surgery. But that seemed to have been a mistake, because suddenly he became quite serious and said that one should not joke about it.

„Wait a moment. You never told me what you are by profession.“  
„I was a doctor. When I could not save the life of a little boy, his parents did everything to make me lose my license and never practice again.“

„When was this about?“

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
„About a month before I became your neighbor.“

***********

Note in own thing.

The story will receive ten instead of five chapters in the future. Although there will be a little less sex and we will focus more on the characters, I hope you keep on doing it.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Past of the Doctor

Chapter 5 - The Past of the Doctor

„You really were...“  
„Yes, until a few months ago. I just made the mistake of not being able to save the life of a little boy.“

Clara did not ask him what exactly happened, that did not matter now either. She just found it unjust that he lost his license for that alone.

„You have to be able to do something about that.“  
„Clara, I'm over 50, most hospitals would not accept me anyway. Could it be that I get a fit of weakness in the middle of an operation.“

His girlfriend laughed.  
„So if you do not even get out of breath while having sex, then you will not go limp in an operation.“

He wished he could be as optimistic as she thought, but his time was over. Well, he had earned enough over the years not to worry about the future.

„No matter what comes to your mind, just forget it.“

„Fine, then dinner is out today.“

Confused and questioning at the same time, he looked at her. He'd rather expected her to still worry about what had happened to him.

„I love you, Basil. If you're happy with that, then I will not talk you out. You have to decide for yourself what to do with your future.“

He laughed now: „That's where the teacher speaks to you, right? Thank you for not trying to persuade me to do anything. Oh yes, I love you too.“

He smiled, but deep inside he knew Clara could not just rest it. So he had to come up with something to come up with other ideas.

„Hey!“, He called suddenly, „what would you think if we went somewhere for a few days? Just take a little vacation.“

She looked at him and he had the feeling that she had seen through him immediately. Nevertheless, she nodded.  
„In order. A little break will probably do us both very well. Do you have a specific place you want to go to?“  
„He does not really care, as long as you're with me. Clara...“, he took a deep breath, „I'm scared to lose you. I could not save the life of a little boy. That was my only mistake in my career as a doctor. Many turned away from me then... So, why do you keep staying with me?“

„Can we please leave this subject? I do not care what happened in your past. You have made no mistake in my eyes. I love you, Basil, because you are who you are. Now let us choose together a place where we can go on vacation.“

Actually, he did not care. They did not have to go anywhere. As long as she was with him, everything would be fine. But if he disappointed her, it might be possible that she would go, forever.  
It was something he could not stand. It would destroy him, mentally as well as physically.

„Doctor? Is everything alright?“, She asked him, when suddenly he looked like he was about to have a faint fit. Clara put both hands on his shoulders and led him slowly to the couch.

„Sit down, please“, she asked him, „I'll get you a glass of water.“  
He could not tell her that he had such a moment before. At that time, just a few months ago, when he had his resignations on the table, he almost collapsed. He lost everything after that, he had to give up his old house, which he could no longer hold.

That's why he had moved here, to an environment that was a little further away from the old one. He wanted to spend the last years of his life alone here. He had never expected that anything would come to him here that would make him happy for the rest of his life.

When Clara came back with the glass of water, he had calmed down as far as possible. Nevertheless, he accepted it thankfully and drank in slow gulps. Then he put the glass down on the coffee table in front of them and finally pulled her onto her, so she sat on his lap.

„Pretty affectionate today“, she said, smiling broadly, „do not you think that you would not like being so close.“  
„I never expected that I would fall in love.“  
Clara nodded and leaned forward for a kiss, which he gladly reciprocated. His hands lay down on her buttocks and pressed her closer, so she could feel his erection.

„Did not we want to look for a good place to stay?“, His hands were now fumbling at her pants as he placed gentle kisses on her neck. Good that with the vacation planning had later time.

„Without foreplay?“  
„This time yes, he's so anxious for you, he would refuse me the service for the rest of the month.“

She reached for it and slowly lowered herself to it. No matter how many times they've done it and what positions they've tried before, they just could not get enough of it.

„Why do not you move?“  
„Because I'll leave everything to you. Also, I'd like to see you move so hard on my cock that you scream louder than ever.“

She did it. Leaning on his shoulders, she rode him so hard that she felt her heart burst. The fact that he really did not do anything but lay with his back against the back of the sofa did the rest. Soon her slight groaning turned into a gasp and she could feel the liberation in her spreading more and more.

When he finally poured into her, she collapsed on him, trembling, clinging to him as if she had a fear that she would otherwise slip down.

He kissed her gently, without ulterior motive, then pushed her away so he could get up.

„You are better acquainted with the internet. Please take a look at where we could go on holiday.“  
„I'll do it later, now I could use a shower first. That was just hotter than I thought.“

He just grinned and pushed her toward the bathroom, while telling her he would go after that and she could take her time. Clara looked at him questioningly, but then did what he wanted from her.

He had this long ago (so planned a few days ago) and was glad to finally be able to do it. Well, it might be over the top and maybe she got angry about it, but it was worth a try and maybe a nice dinner would appease her.

But who knew that?

The sound of the shower stopped as the rice began to simmer. Clara, now wrapped in a long blue robe, leaned over him.  
„What are you doing there?“  
„Rice with mixed vegetables and redfish. Because I have a surprise for you.“  
She shook her head and said he did not have to do this.

„I wanted it. Now please take a seat so we can start.“

She did, still amazed at what he was up to.

The food was definitely delicious, she had to admit. Her boyfriend was a much better cook than she would ever be.  
Clara smiled. Her boyfriend. It sounded as normal as if they had always been a couple. Maybe they were.

„What are you talking about?“, He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
„I was just thinking about how it all developed between us. Originally, I just wanted to have some fun, but falling in love with it was not really planned.“  
„You are brutally honest today“, she smiled, „do you regret feeding on me?“

Clara put on the fork and then grabbed his hand.  
„I will never. I love you, Basil, no matter what I thought before, it does not matter now.“

He smiled and then said she should finish eating. He would have something else to do, but they would have to leave the house later.

„You do not mean to make me disappear somehow, because you do not like the ultimatum of my father, you are to marry me?“

„No, actually I wanted to ask you to blow us down and settle down somewhere else“, he said in such a serious voice that Clara really believed he really meant it that way.

„I would go anywhere with you, My Impossible Girl, no matter how far away. I would always follow you, even though we may be traveling forever, because I love you so much, as if it feels like I would burn inside when you're not with me.“

She gave him a quick kiss and grinned when she said he should finally show her what he had planned.

„You'll love it by all means.“


	6. Chapter 6 - (Unfortunately) not possible

Chapter 6 - (Unfortunately) not possible

„One question: where are we here?"

Basil grinned widely when he saw Clara's astonished sight. Because he pointed to the windows in the second row, more precisely to two in the middle.

„You are now thinking that I want to show you my birthplace and that's where you're right. This is where I was born a long time ago.“

That meant they were in Scotland, in Glasgow, to be more specific.  
„That's why it took forever until we finally arrived“, she stated. „At least you could have told me that I could prepare for it. I'm pretty exhausted.“

He suddenly rattled his keychain and pulled her in the hand with him inside.  
„You can not just enter such a strange house!“  
She got no answer, why too. Instead, he quickly closed the door to an apartment and asked her inside.  
„Voila, not just the place of my birth, but today the apartment where I live when I'm here. The house should be demolished some years ago, I just bought it then.“

Clara raised her hand to stop his speech. She just could not believe what he had just told her.  
„You bought a whole house? Does that mean that you're a landlord?“

He nodded, then explained that it was not the world of monotony, but he still managed to survive well.  
„Besides, I saved a lot from all those years as a doctor, some of it I even put away so that my own child is better later... Well, now I could donate the amount rather to an orphanage or children's home.“

She hugged him suddenly and although they had done so many times, he stiffened in that moment.  
„I love you, Basil, I really wish there was a way to give you your license again. You could really practice for a few more years.“

He pushed his girlfriend away slightly, shaking his head.  
She could see in his eyes that this subject annoyed him and that he simply did not want to talk about it anymore. Besides, but he did not say that out loud, the deceased boy's parents would not let this happen. They would do anything to keep the patients away from him, tell them everywhere, not trust him.

„Clara“, he breathed and pressed a light kiss on her temple. But that was not what she wanted to feel at that moment, because suddenly it felt so strange, as if he was no longer the man in whom she had fallen in love.

Basil suddenly started to breathe harder as his hands automatically moved into their pants. She swallowed when she saw the look in his eyes.

„Well, is my bad girl so wet for me? No, that's a pity, that we will have to change immediately.“

He took off her pants and the rest and then rammed his middle finger into her.  
„Ah, you take my finger so easily, but that's not enough, as I notice“, he crouched down slightly, pulling her to his feet and immediately licking her wildly. Although she was surprised by his sudden change of heart (or perhaps distraction), she could do nothing but enjoy it.

He grabbed her now by the hips and thus pressed her to him, let his tongue slide deep into her.  
„Please“, she whimpered and he interrupted his actions, she asked in a sultry voice what she wanted.  
„Please fuck me.“

He pulled her to the bedroom and pressed his cock against her while she stood with her back to him.  
„You will ride me while you sit with your back to me. I want to feel like my cock beats hard in your horny pussy, like...“  
She suddenly let him down with a jerk and grinned evilly before hugging her with his hands again and again, taking his girlfriend from below at the same time.

„So horny, how perfect my cock fits in your hot pussy“, his voice had changed completely, she was darker, the accent stronger, but she just liked that. It did not sound like the everyday Basil, as if this is a completely different man and yet the same.

He dropped back and pulled her away, leaving her with her back on him. That changed the position one more time, when suddenly he started to fuck her hard. Clara screamed loudly, because that was what she had done and it was one of the wildest experiences she had ever had during sex.

„Damn, Doctor, I'll be right back.“  
„That's what I meant to do“, he grinned, then quickly flung her on his back to finish what they had started.

Finally, when she was both exhausted on the bed, Clara once again wondered what it would be like to live with him. To have a house together, where later their children could play. The thought of this conjured a smile on her face and she could clearly see the pictures in front of her.

„What are you doing, my Clara?“  
„Oh, I was just a little bit musing. I still can not believe that all this is really real, if you get disappointed twice, it's hard to put your faith in a new relationship.“

Basil hugged her tightly and blew tender kisses on her neck.  
„Do not worry, I'm too old to look for someone anyway.“  
„You came together with me.“  
„Well, I'm too old now to look for someone else.“  
„I want to hope so“, she grinned, before she made herself comfortable in his arms.  
„Probably too exhausted“, he grinned and she quietly mumbled something he could not understand.  
„Sleep something, my little one. I will be here when you wake up.“

It was a promise he would never break as long as he lived. He could never forgive himself for hurting her and eventually losing it.

The hours passed quickly and when he finally fell into the Schlsf, he realized that he never wanted to miss this.

Of course, Clara woke up in front of him, leaving her the chance to watch her boyfriend sleep. He looked so beautiful that she could not say how grateful she was to have him in her life. It seemed that in this state he was completely free of all cares, as if life were perfect for him. That was not so, she knew that, but every now and then it was good to switch off.

„Boredom or why are you watching me like that all the time?“  
„Since when are you awake?“, She was not scared and if, then she hid it very well.  
„Since you are“, he replied, „I am a light sleeper, something awakens me in bed.“

She grinned, but her thoughts for herself. He would know anyway what was going through her mind.

„Breakfast or something to spend time in bed?“  
„Secondly. Besides, I'm not really hungry yet.“  
„In other words, man, get up and spoil me!“

Clara laughed and hit him on the chest. Then she swung her legs out of bed.  
„That way you could stay the whole day.“  
„I thought that you wanted to show me some of the city.“

„Look at pictures on the internet and get back to bed. Besides, Glasgow is not that special.“

She rolled her eyes. Actually, she had no desire for her first relationship crash, the reason of which was damn ridiculous.

„Can we at least explore the city this afternoon?“  
„You'd always talk to me about it again and again if I say no now, so I'll just agree. But really only this afternoon.“

She fell around his neck as he stood up too. He could not help but laugh and pull her close.

At the moment life could not be more perfect, at least for her.


	7. Chapter 7 - The letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Sorry that it did not go on here for a short while.
> 
> Unfortunately, I have no really good reason for that and everything else would sound like an excuse. To say that a writer's block was the reason, is not possible, since I've written other stories.

Chapter 7 - The letter

Glasgow/Scotland/Europe

2016

Clara woke up with a strange feeling, as if something was going to happen today. When she turned around, she noticed that Basil was no longer in bed and therefore decided to leave the same and to look for him.

She found him in the living room, where he sat at the table, holding a letter in his hand.  
Quietly she sat down to him but said nothing. Basil looked up now and pushed the letter over to her. When she read it, she really could not believe it was written that way.

„Complete ban on the profession, the letter was also sent to my address in London, Clara. That means I will not even... Oh, I should not have anything anymore.“

She reached out her hand and put it on his. Of course, she would have been happy for him if somehow the chance had been given to him, but this did not seem to be so.

„Then it's my fault, because I've asked that they at least allow you to run a simple pediatric practice.“

He raised his head and just glared at her. But instead of saying anything, he got up, pushed the chair she was sitting on back and then pulled her up to finally bend her across the table and sink his cock into it without warning.

„I asked you not to interfere, and yet you did. Do you have any idea how I feel about it?“

She could not answer, because he fucked her so much that her whole being was just focused on it. He had even slid her over the table with her upper body, and her legs went down his hips, leaving her with no contact with the floor.

Basil, who always made sure they were in equal measure in their favor, did not care how she felt this time. He just had to get rid of his anger. And so he took her harder than ever.

Clara had to hold on to the edge of the table as hard as he hit her. Not that it bothered her, she loved it, that he was so rough, but this time it seemed to go beyond her senses.

He leaned forward and was now close to her ear.  
„Promise me you'll never interfere with anything I do not want.“  
„Does that mean you will not fuck me so hard in the future?“  
„Do not say you'd like it, after all I just attacked you without warning. You probably were not even ready for it.“

„That's alright, but please do not do it this way next time. Besides, this position is pretty exhausting.“

That was all he needed to know and so he pulled out and brought her to her third orgasm that morning before he spilled into her too.

„You do not know how hard the thought of fucking you makes me alone.“  
„Can I imagine and if you show me your birthplace, then you will be rewarded tonight.“

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
„Are there any positions we did not have yet?“  
„Some of them, but we do not have to try them all. Besides, I think we will find something that your old body can endure.“

Naked as she was, she walked out of the room and he had to think of something that kept him from getting hard again.

After they were both dressed, they left the apartment, as well as the house and made their way to the city center. He hoped that Clara was content with what he wanted to show her, but when they got there, the old building, which was once a cinema, was gone. Instead, there was a park in the same place now.

„Oh, that must have happened recently. In my childhood there was a cinema here that I always liked to visit.“  
„So you wanted to show me something that is normal for most people? Basil, that's a good idea, but you did not have to do that.“

He smiled and then said that they could look around the park a bit and Clara did not mind.

The park was not very big, but had a playground and a small lake, which of course was artificially created.

Although part of his childhood disappeared with the demolition of the old cinema, Basil could scarcely be upset that this was a place where children could have fun on the playground. He watched them raging in the playground and then had the picture in mind that his daughter or son would be there too. Clara would wait a little offside on a bench.

Although he asked to wait a few more years, he still could not wait to hold his own child in his arms. He now had this picture right in front of his eyes, even though he always mentioned all his life that he was happy and did not need anyone.

And then Clara came into his life and everything changed. They became very good friends very quickly and of course he was so taken with their own way that it did not take long for him to completely succumb to them.

The, truly, fantastic sex was just part of it, it was the whole thing behind it that made him so happy.

„Where are you only with your thoughts?“  
„A little in the future. I imagined our child raging in the playground.“

Clara smiled and then pulled his head down to kiss him.  
„We do not have to wait if you do not want it. Maybe we do not know what will happen in the next few years, but if you suddenly had the idea in mind to start a family now, then I would not mind.“

He turned her in his arms and then looked at her with his head tilted slightly.  
„So you would really agree to start a family now?“  
„Yes and that, before we are married. I want to shock my stepmother that our child is at the wedding.“

He could not help but laugh before he pulled her to a tender kiss. He once again affirmed his deep feelings for her and also told her that he was glad to have her in his life. For him, there could not be a better view of the future.

„Come, I want to show you some other things from my childhood.“  
„As you looked at the saber-toothed cats in the zoo, you do not have to tell me“, she teased.  
He laughed and then raised his hands as though imitating the claws of a big cat.  
„Do you want to eat me now?“  
„Yes, with everything, only this looks a little different for me“, he pressed her with these words to her so that she could feel him through his pants.  
„You do that with me all the time, I can only hold myself back because I know I can have you back tonight.“

„And it always says that all the old people are frail. Lucky I never gave anything to it.“  
She pressed her body against his and her one hand placed her directly on a certain point. Basil groaned as she began to rub and looked around briefly. Between two houses there was a small alley leading to a dead end and he just pulled her along.

Once there, he immediately opened the zipper and took out his, more than hard, member, pushed Clara down and pushed her into her mouth, without saying anything.

She only looked up, though.  
„I told you that I'm always tough around you. Suck! Or do not you want that anymore?“

There was no answer from her side and she immediately began to let her tongue up and down on him, while at the same time drawing her lips around him and sucking so hard that he had to bite his hand, not to to yell out loud. Clara grinned only when she noticed this, let go of him and finally stood with his back to him.

„Fuck me“, she whispered, before taking off her bottom clothes and testing whether she was ready. Although he really should not have done that. Immediately he pushed himself into her, but it was not him who took her directly, but he pulled on her hips repeatedly on himself.

Clara loved how much he let her take her on. She loved how tall his cock was when he was inside her. It was not a lie when she told him that having sex with him was the best she had ever had.

After both had sunk to the floor exhausted and his arms around her, Clara suddenly laughed. Questioningly, her fiancé looked at her.

„Sorry, I just had to think of something. Remember, I once told you that I would not have had sex for several weeks before you. Well, it was not entirely voluntary.“

He looked at her questioningly.

„Just before you became my neighbor, I met a young man who was really nice, at least until he slept with me. Or thought he would do it. He was always pulling out of me, wiping at me, only to keep going. His explanation, even the tiniest drops would lead to a pregnancy and any contraception would be a lie.“

„What was that for you?!!“  
„Do not ask me. He also told me that any woman who might have conceived despite being pregnant had to tell everywhere that they were the aunts of the children, since the truth was unknown.“

That's it! Basil could not stop himself and laughed out loud.  
In all his years he had never heard so much nonsense.  
„It really does not surprise me that you even started having an affair with me.“  
„And I'm very happy about that too. You're the best friend I've ever had.“

He only smiled and then said that there was still so much to see. He showed her places of his childhood, especially the place where he had bought his first gittare.

In the evening, they then watched a play (luckily no one in the audience knew it, his hand was for a few minutes at a certain place on her body) and finally came home late that day.

Clara, who was not yet tired, was soon satisfied with watching her boyfriend sleep and thinking again how lucky she had been.

He was the man who really made her happy. Fucking that he was older, what did it do to her to be with a younger man, if she was unhappy in the relationship.

She snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her body in his sleep. Her hand went through his gray hair and she had to laugh briefly. Many men tried to get their original hair color back, luckily he did not. She would not want it either.

She had fallen in love with his present self, not with one that belonged to his past.

„I love you, Basil“, she whispered softly on his chest before her world was in the land of dreams for a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8 - A special request

Chapter 8 - A special request

Glasgow/Scotland/Europe

Basil looked startled at his girlfriend when she told him what she had always dreamed of sex.

„But you would not notice it.“  
„I know, but I want it. Please, fulfill my wish.“

He ran his fingers through his silver-gray hair, still not sure if he should really do it. But Clara looked at him pleadingly, with that look he simply could not escape.

„Alright, but you said yourself that you wake up very easil...“  
„Not if I take two sleeping pills, then I can sleep like a stone. Nothing will bring me back in time.“

„I could only pretend afterwards, as if I had fucked you and in truth nothing happened.“

She was grinning now when she told him he was going to film it. If he did not do that, she knew that he had not met her wish.

„Take the pills and lie down in the bedroom. I'm going to prepare everything else by now.“

She only nodded.

An hour later, when the camera was running, she was really fast asleep. Basil had tried several times to wake her up, which did not work.

He stared at her naked body and part of him still could not believe he would do this.

His straight-up tail, however, seemed to be begging for salvation as quickly as possible, and Basil's mind was dwindling.

He positioned himself so that he could stick his member in her mouth and although she was fast asleep, she automatically began to suck on him. He groaned as her tongue whirled its tip, but the young woman's body alone seemed to know exactly how to react in certain situations.

„Oh, damn“, he managed before he started to fuck her mouth, but with slight movements.

It was not long before he squirted in her and she reflexively swallowed everything.

He slipped out of her, then slid down. His tongue brushed his lips once before sliding her lightly across her slit. He wanted to take his time, did not want it to end too fast and licked about it slowly.

„Oh, you just taste so good“, he mumbled, letting his tongue circle around her clit. Two of his fingers were inside her now, and he kept moving her in and out.

Finally, he could not wait anymore, moved away from her and then sank into her with a jerk.

It was so close, even tighter, than he remembered, and it was this fact that made him even tougher. With hard blows he hammered into her and rubbed his fingers on her clit at the same time.

Even in deep sleep, she groaned and returned his movements. They seemed to complement each other so well that their closeness always shows in a special way, no matter how.

„Oh, fuck, that feels so damn cool, why did I have any doubt about fucking you this way? I will give you everything I can give you.“

With that he took out the right one again and took her so hard that his girlfriend started screaming, but that too was out of pleasure. Basil stayed in her after only a few minutes and waited until his semen had completely disappeared. Nothing would go outside.  
And all the while, she did not even wake up.

Exhausted, he let himself slip outside, fell onto the bed next to her and pulled her close.  
„I love you, Clara Oswald“, he just whispered before falling asleep.

 

Clara woke up first thing in the morning, but decided to stay a while longer. She felt strangely exhausted and satisfied at the same time, aware that her boyfriend had fulfilled her wish.

The video recording would still look at her, and only because she wanted to know what he had done in the time with her.

Something moved next to her, tightening the grip around her. She snuggled up to him and he breathed gentle kisses on her neck.  
„Do not say you've been awake before me.“  
„Maybe“, he grinned, even though she could not see it. He now moved away from her and began to dress. At her questioning look, he explained that they would have to return to London tonight.

„Can not change that. Although some of my students are guaranteed not to miss me.“  
„Then just give up the job“, he suggested, but remains quite serious.  
„What?!“  
„It was a joke“, he reassured her immediately, albeit a little too late, because she had already slapped him in the moment. He rubbed his cheek in surprise.

„Maybe you should not react that fast before I finish my sentence. I'm not one of your students, Clara Oswin Oswald!“ 

Angry as he was, he left the bedroom and finally she could hear the door going downstairs.

She sank back onto the bed and asked herself what an idiot she had just been.

Basil, on the other hand, did not really want to react that way and just run away, that what she had done was a bit too much for him and he also did not want to argue with her. Of course, he would never have asked her to give up her job as a teacher.

Anyone who thought Clara Oswald could be forced to stay home all the time and only leave the house when needed, had cut himself quite low.

He thought about how he could reconcile with her, but did not want to come up with something as celestial as flowers and chocolates. And reconciliation sex he also excluded.

But how should he do it? No matter what went through his head, it just did not want to find anything suitable.

„I'm sorry“, suddenly came a voice in front of him. Basil frowned. Had he spent the last hours here on this bench, thinking about what he could do?

His gaze moved forward and he could see her playing a bit embarrassed with hers.

„It does not have to.“  
„I should not have slapped you without letting you talk.“

He patted his lap and a moment later she found herself in his arms, ignoring the looks cast by other pedestrians.

„See, everything is alright. I've been thinking about how to apologize to you all the time, but nothing seemed to suit me.“

Her hands ran through his hair, which she loved so much.  
„Let's just stop talking about it“, she told him before kissing her boyfriend. Basil hugged her closer and soon they had forgotten everything around him... until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

„Excuse me, but you realize that relations with minors are forbidden?“

Clara rolled her eyes.  
„Why can not anyone ask what our relationship really is? Yes, he is really my friend and no, I have not been a child for a long time.“

„Nevertheless, that does not belong. What do you think, how long they will have with him? Five years maybe.“

Clara now moved away from him and looked into the eyes of the woman with a firm look.  
„Well again, yes, he's my friend, even my fiancé and I love him, I do not care how long we'll stay, even if I could find someone my age, it could be over in three years. But what do you know? I will enjoy with him all the time we have and waste none of it.“

She just walked away and shortly afterwards he was at her side. A giggle escaped him.  
„She looked really angry.“  
„Why can not people ask anymore today instead of suspecting something?“

He pulled her close and kissed her hair.  
„Let's just stop talking about it, and there's a recording you really wanted to see.“

„Did I really suck your cock while I slept?“  
„Yes and it was pretty cool. At first I was against to do it with you, but then I thought you wanted it. Oh, and I had the feeling that you were even closer to my cock, while I fucked you.“

Her hand was closed.  
„Or he just got bigger“, she said before pulling him in for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9 - a very special experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥🔥🔥 - 🚿🚿🚿🚿 - 😏😏😏

Chapter 9 - a very special experience

Tonight they wanted to go back to London, but Clara said she had a very special surprise for him. Curious about what she meant and waited, of course naked, in the bedroom.

He looked again and again to the door, but had to raise his head because his hard cock in the partially obscured the view. Ghosts, he was so crazy about finally fucking his girlfriend that he was getting impatient.

But when she opened the door, his mouth stopped open and she threw him a pack. She was wearing an artificial penis, but it looked damned real. According to the description on the package, it could be inserted on both sides, without attachment and he should also make vibrations when moving.

She stepped closer.  
„Do you like what you see?“

He could not take his eyes off the toy. She did not want to...  
„Well, come on, on your knees. I want you to suck my cock.“  
Shit, why did her words turn him on and why did he really kneel before her, letting his tongue slide over the bottom. It felt kind of weird and exciting at once and he took it a little in the mouth. The only difference to the original was that nothing came from within.

Since he was with her, his sex life had changed a lot and he liked it. His first movements were cautious, but soon he became wilder, and finally he sucked very hard while walking up and down with his hand to give her a little bit of it.

He ran his tongue over it several times and, like a real penis, it also became warm and throbbed in his mouth. He just could not believe he was going to do that, but since he was with Clara, a lot was different.

He let her in and asked her to lie on his back while he lay down shortly thereafter. She looked at him a little in astonishment, but then grinned and he could see the lust and desire in her eyes.

„And? How does it feel?“, She finally asked with a grin.  
„Better than expected. Lucky you found it. I'll start when it's okay.“  
Clara nodded and he moved slowly for now, wanted to get used to it, after all, his girlfriend had chosen a rather large. She now put her hands on his waist and he could only grin when he saw it.

Soon he had begun to ride her properly and thus to push even more the part that was inside her. She asked him to be fucked harder, although he was the one who wanted to give him relief.

Finally, she had enough and somehow managed to throw him on the back, where she then really fucked him. She just could not believe that he really loved this, that he asked for more, and that he enjoyed being taken away from her that way. It is not in vain, silence waters are deep, where he surprised again and again to fulfill their wishes or even to pronounce oneself.

Right at the beginning of their relationship they had discussed what they would never do and both were completely satisfied with it. Yes, Clara was very experimental, but that did not mean that you wanted to try everything.

Anyway. The last bumps from her were the hardest, which of course gave her more friction and they even managed to get together.

Heavy and freeing herself quickly and out of her, she let herself fall on him, where he caught her with his arms.  
„Exhausted?“  
„Yes, that was the best sex of my life.“  
„Is not every sex with me the best of your life?“, He teased her and she hit him with the flat hand on the chest or at least she wanted it, but was stopped by him, whereupon he blew light kisses on the palm of his hand. Clara snuggled up to him and looked up.

„I love you, do you know that?“  
„Well, I'm old and my memory is not working so well, so maybe I'll just forget it.“  
„Idiot. But you're right, that's why I'll keep mentioning it. I love you, Peter Basil Smith.“  
„I love you too. And now let's enjoy the day for a while, before we go back tonight.“

Clara wanted to get up the moment she was held back by him and pushed onto the bed. She knew that look that told her he was still sharp and hard. Ghosts, why did it take them so many more months to finally start a relationship?

She reached for his limb, which hardened even more in her hand, and ran her hand over it, but in the next instant she was surprised that he suddenly pulled her close and put her legs over his shoulders, so that her feet were his Back touched.

He took one hand and pushed her labia apart so that he had a good look. Slowly, he lashed his tongue around as if he were licking the edge of a bowl, then slid it inside her, his lips clenching her clit as he licked and sucked.

Clara had the blanket firmly enclosed with her hands when he fucked her mouth and tongue that her senses would probably take a vacation for the time being.

Suddenly he changed position again and what she felt next was the fact that he was immersed in her and she was literally spit on him over and over again. Clara had leaned back, her hands clawing at the covers and she moved her hips to his bumps to take him in even more.

Her open eyes looked straight into his and he reinforced his movements even more, now fucked her right through and let his girlfriend scream.  
„You like that, do not you? You love being speared on my cock like that.“  
Her answer was a moan as he clutched her for a moment.  
„Bas, please, let me come finally!“  
„Oh, we have all the time in the world“, he grinned as he resumed his thrusts and sent them within seconds to a height she did not expect to ever reach.

Basil sighed as he finally pulled away from her and then pulled her towards him.  
„I love you, you have no idea how much I love you“, he whispered against her lips and Clara smiled.  
„I know, after all we are... no matter. How long before we have to drive back?“

He looked at his watch and said it was about five hours to go.  
„Since we packed everything last night, it should not be a problem to start on time. Best vacation of my life.“  
„Will not every holiday be the best of your life with me?“, She teased, grabbing her by the hips to pull her close.  
„You're pretty naughty, do you know that?“  
„I'm famous for that.“

Later they were on their way to the station, but he seemed to be suspicious the whole time.

„Is it because all the people are looking? Basil, you know you should not care.“  
„I know, Clara, but I also thought about how everyone would react if they knew how hot our sex life is.“  
„Do not tell me, I do not want to go to jail just as a murderer. We'd better hurry.“

She pulled him by the hand and he struggled to keep up with her. Was it really that long ago that he had such a youthful energy as his fiancee?

She slowed down only when they came to a stop in front of the station building. He was breathing heavily, wondering how he could stand it.  
„Clara, the train leaves in 30 minutes, we already have the tickets and you pretend we have to wait here for days.“  
„Well, I thought we could get a little something for the ride. There was no time left for the activities we did in the last few hours.“

Basil grinned: „It's only you who is to blame.“  
„Why is that my fault now?“  
„All I have to do is think about your naked body and I'll be hard.“  
„Wait until we get home, then we'll spend a whole day in bed and just leave it, if there's no other way.“

He pulled her close and she could feel his hardness.  
„You do not know how much I look forward to it.“

During the train ride back to London, they could not really let go of each other, even when their tickets were released, Basil simply just held her up and thanked her with a mumbled "Thank you."

„People are looking, Basil.“  
„You said yourself I should not worry about it. And besides, I kiss the woman I love. Not something to be upset about.“

Clara smiled now, snuggled up to him and closed her eyes to sleep through the rest of the ride. He himself could not believe how lucky he was and at no cost did he want to give up this luck.

The weeks passed and in this time her house took shape more and more.

Now that it was almost finished, they decided to start slowly with the move. Actually, there was not much missing.

Basil stood behind her, his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach as they lay on his own.  
„I love you, Clara Oswald, you have no idea...“  
„...how much you do it? But, otherwise you would not have given me this present here.“

He pressed a kiss on her head and once again could not believe how lucky he was. He was with a beautiful woman and became a father, as it had recently been found.

No, there was no reason for him to be unhappy.

******************

The next chapter is the Epilogue, which plays a bit in the future.


End file.
